The wrong kind of comfort
by catchastar
Summary: Josh is the baddie ! , he takes away what is close to Noah's heart , but Noah doesn't realise how much it means to him till it's gone. please rr.
1. Pay back time

A/n: I'm getting in way over my head with starting another fic :) Oh well! I hope you like and since you've read the first chapter, why not leave me a review it'll be appreciated.  
  
The wrong kind of comfort.  
Chapter one  
Pay back time  
  
It was mistake Kit, it was just one kiss and it ends here and now, do you understand?  
  
No she didn't understand, and probably never would. She held the empty bottle with two fingers, swinging it back and forth. Surely her hiccups wouldn't last much longer and then she would finally be able to go sleep it off.  
  
"You've stuffed up again I see".  
  
She turned around and tried to keep her focus just long enough to give the jerk a quick glare. At least his was kind enough to block the sun.  
  
Josh West raised his brow at the beer bottle  
  
"Why am I not surprised"?  
  
"I don't know why aren't you"?  
  
He smirked, "Guess Noah isn't as good at his job as he claims to be"  
  
"Shut up", She spat.  
  
He moved to the side, making Kit curse as the sunshine hit her square in the face.  
  
"Touchy touchy, and drinking my my", He grabbed the bottle from her and threw it into the ocean. Then circled around her "Could the reason be that she has feelings for him and he for her".  
  
"Guess you're not dumb then are you rich boy"? she muttered  
  
"Thought so, and I'm probably right in guessing that his more worried about his job then he is worried about you".  
  
"No", Yelled Kit furiously, standing to her feet and immediately lunging forward.  
  
Josh grabbed her and smile down at her tear stained face.  
  
"You can't tell me I'm wrong can you, I mean it's his fault that you're in this state".  
  
"Let me go", She squirmed weakly, trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"No I don't think I will, Tell me how many drinks have you had?", He stared around at the other empty bottles and gingerly kicked one with his foot "Judging by this I'd say 3 wouldn't you"?.  
  
"Tosser".  
  
He frowned, "Yeah whatever, you're disgusting did you know that, how any bloke could like a drunken problem girl like you is beyond me".  
  
A sharp slap met his face and then the sound of a thud. Josh knelt down and picked up the unconscious girl  
  
"It's pay back time Noah "; he smirked "you're finally going to get what's coming to you".  
  
************* This was definitely not a conversation he had ever pictured having with his ex girlfriend. But yet he was, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"You idiot I don't know what you said but you better go after her", She threw him her keys; "You can take my car since she took the bike."  
  
He self consciously felt his picket, his keys as well as his wallet were gone, how she had gotten them from him didn't matter; it was more of a worry what she would do with them.  
  
"Where did you last see her"?  
  
The blonde girl bit her lip concernedly.  
  
"Hayley where"?  
  
"The liquor store".  
  
He raked his hands threw his hair, "damn".  
  
"She was hysterical Noah , this has to stop, neither of you can deny the feelings you have for each other anymore ,end it all now before something bad happens ok?.".  
  
His insides lurched as he raced out the door that's if something bad hadn't happened already, He had never known for her to cry, he must have really hurt her, as well as hurting himself.  
  
TBC 


	2. Ache

The wrong kind of comfort  
Chapter 2  
Ache  
  
"Want to do something special tonight? just you and me"  
  
Scott smiled down at his petite girlfriend as they walked along the beach.  
  
He gently touched her cheek, "Of course".  
  
Dani's insides melted, he was so sweet, and with the sunset this made it all the more romantic for her. Nothing in the world would have been able to spoil this for her, if only he hadn't mentioned his sister.  
  
"Have you seen Kit today"?  
  
"No".  
  
Dani sighed at his frown, "I'm sure she's fine Scott".  
  
"It's just I haven't seen her since this morning, you don't think she's gotten into any trouble do you"?  
  
"No I don't ", She lied, "Stop worrying", she patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Just then a Frantic Noah ran up to them. Dani took notice of the helmet in his hand and the worried expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong"? She asked , even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.  
  
He shook his head. "Later, just tell me have you seen Kit drive by"?  
  
"No", she answered truthfully.  
  
He nodded in thanks and took off.  
  
"What the heck is going on"? Scott yelled after him.  
  
Dani rubbed his now tense arm.  
  
"Everything's ok, he'll find her".  
  
He shot her an incredulous look, "it certainly is not ok" he dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys.  
  
"What are you doing"?  
  
"I'm going to go look for her before she does something she'll regret".  
  
Dani rushed after him. Once again she couldn't help but think how Kit had spoilt another evening for her and Scott to spend time together.  
  
***********  
  
Dani lay in her bed a deep frown plastered on her pretty features.  
  
Damn Kit Hunter. She was the one reason her boyfriend was laying out their in that caravan worried sick. And that defeated and sad expression he had on his face when he had failed to find her after hours of searching had broken her heart. And the idea of her sitting in a bar drinking beer after beer while they searched and worried made her fume.  
  
When that girl sauntered into her house tomorrow, she was going to have a serious talk with her.  
  
***************  
  
She groaned as the dull ache in her head increased. She was used to this, but the burn in the pit of her stomach was something painful and in Kit's mind it had to be worse than labor.  
  
Where am I anyway?.  
  
She opened half an eye and peeked around at her surroundings. She was in complete darkness, quite satisfying really. That was until the door creaked opened and a light was switched on.  
  
"Ah turn it off". She yelled at the intruder.  
  
"Now really is that anyway to treat your host"?  
  
She cursed, she knew that voice.  
  
"Where am I"?  
  
"At my place".  
  
Oh no, please no.  
  
She forced her eyes open to see herself dressed as well as Josh. She sighed in relief good; the idea of the both of them doing something like that repulsed her. He seemed to know what was running through her mind and scrunched his own rich boy face up in distaste.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself", he muttered.  
  
She rubbed her face, damn these hangovers, "what time is it"?  
  
"3am".  
  
"Shit"  
  
She stood up on wobbly feet and fell to the ground.  
  
"You're not going anywhere ".  
  
She glared up at him.  
  
"Don't be an idiot I have to get home, if my mum finds me not in my bed when she wakes she'll be frantic; now help me up you jerk".  
  
He pulled her up roughly by the arm; Kit held back a wince, as he forcefully pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"To me you don't seem to come across as someone who cares about what their mother thinks".  
  
It may have had some truth to it, but she retaliated anyway.  
  
"Well at least my mother cares for my well being, what about yours Josh, she pays for yours doesn't her? probably have your own security guards or something right"?  
  
"Shut up".  
  
Kit smirked, score 1 for me.  
  
He stormed from the room, the door slamming from behind him.  
  
Kit who was lying on the bed holding her stomach as the burn grew stronger didn't hear the sound of it being locked.  
  
I have to stop doing this to myself. She thought before Closing her eyes and trying to sleep, completely unaware of what Josh West had planned.  
  
TBC A/n thanks Caz for your review :) 


	3. Notifying the police

Chapter 3  
Notifying the police  
  
8:30 am  
  
Scott stared at the plate before him, before promptly pushing it away.  
  
"How am I going to tell mum"?  
  
Dani sighed "I don't know". She could have said we don't know for sure if she's even missing, she could have told him kit was playing a joke. But she didn't want to hurt him even more than he was, this time she would just have to go along with it.  
  
She watched him rub his eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't sleep much last night".  
  
"How could not I Dan? I spent most of the time picturing all these terrible things that could have happened to her. Little of the other time kicking the wall with frustration".  
  
He looked at her tiredly, "I mean what if this is just another one of her mean scares like you and your family thinks"?  
  
"Then ", said Dani carefully. " We'll just have to wait till she comes back, deal with it then move on".  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "You're amazing, did you know that"?  
  
Dani blushed and fiddled with her hands, "Eat your breakfast".  
  
****************  
  
Alf Stewart watched with interest as Noah Lawson approached him.  
  
"I need a favor".  
  
The older man stared into Noah's eyes, "go on then".  
  
"I need to borrow your car, I'd borrow Hayley's, but she's at uni".  
  
He eyed him skeptically "What you need it for"?  
  
"Kit hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon".  
  
"Ah troubled girl that one, wait one sec".  
  
A moment later Alf threw him the keys.  
  
"If you need a hand, just give a shout "  
  
"Thanks Alf".  
  
"No worries mate, just take care of her"  
  
Noah nodded did he mean the car, or did he mean Kit?  
  
Well if he meant Kit, then I've already failed  
  
***********************************************  
  
Late afternoon.......  
  
Beth sat rigid in her chair.  
  
"Since when"?  
  
"Yesterday afternoon, it's been over 24 hours"  
  
"Do you think she's missing"? She whispered to her son.  
  
Scott looked to Dani then turned back to his mother.  
  
"I don't know mum, but I think we should let the police know".  
  
Beth took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok".  
  
****************  
  
"Noah sit down, worrying is not going to help", said Flynn calmly  
  
"Well I have to do something, Worry is all that's left, I've searched everywhere I can think of, I've asked around, what else I can do".  
  
"Stay calm".  
  
"How can I? She's missing "  
  
"We don't know that".  
  
Noah sighed "she was doing fine, she wasn't drinking, she went back to school, and I had to stuff it up for her".  
  
"Stop It Noah, this isn't your fault and you know it".  
  
Noah raked his hands through his hair, "I kissed her". He muttered.  
  
Flynn's eyes widened.  
  
"You kissed her"?  
  
"I kissed her", He continued to pace back and forth. "I gave her the wrong idea".  
  
Flynn leant back in his chair "Did you Noah"?  
  
Noah's head shot up "What do you mean? Of course I did"  
  
"I mean this has happened before Noah. You return her feelings don't you"?  
  
Noah shoved his hands into his pocket. "What does it matter now anyway?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: sorry this is so short, but it seemed right to finish off the chapter here. I'll update again as soon as I can :).  
  
And a big thanks to Caz for reviewing ! 


	4. You're here to stay

A/n: I'm sincerely sorry for taking a long time in posting. Just to reassure those who are still reading, I'm going to continue writing this, even if it does take awhile :).  
  
Chapter 4  
You're here to stay  
  
Kit opened her eyes and blinked till she could see clearly. Sitting up she once again took in her surroundings. Her watch buzzed and she jumped. Her eyes widened when she saw what time it was, 9 am, but that wasn't so bad, it was the date that was the problem, it was the 19th and she had been gone since the 17th. And that meant trouble, especially if the police were out there wasting there time looking for her.  
  
Quickly she gathered her things and walked to the door, where she was met with the discovery that she was locked inside  
  
****************  
  
Beth held her head in her hands trying her best to remain calm as the police searched her house for a clue suggesting where Kit might be. Rhys, Dani, the twins and Scott sat around her silently.  
  
"Mrs. Hunter"  
  
Beth immediately turned around  
  
"We need to search where Kit was last seen"  
  
"I have no idea where she last was, she left early morning on Tuesday"  
  
"Would anyone else know of her whereabouts"?  
  
Beth shook her head "No"  
  
"Noah Lawson might know" Suggested Scott.  
  
*******************  
  
Noah punched the keys on the keyboard, perhaps harder than needed. Flynn Was out in the main room with the kids, giving Noah the time he needed to think over what Flynn had said, and also let off pent up frustration.  
  
Her warm fingers brushing up against the skin of his neck, the uncertainty of the kiss making it all the more enjoyable. Pulling back slightly she allowed room for him to touch her, his right hand softly brushed her cheek, while his left rubbed her shoulder softly.  
  
The sound of the door opening brought Noah suddenly out of the memory, he mentally shook himself.  
  
Flynn popped his head in.  
  
"The police are here, they want to talk to you"  
  
************  
  
Kit banged her fists harder against the door.  
  
"Josh West, you better get here right now and unlock this door if you don't want me to get nasty and believe me I can get pretty nasty"  
  
She kept banging and a few moments after she had stopped when she was least expecting it, the door was thrust open, knocking her off her feet.  
  
She stood up furiously "You sure know how to enter gracefully West", Kit spat sarcastically  
  
Josh shut the door and stood in front of it with his arms folded. Kit moved towards and stopped as he lifted his hand  
  
"What on earth are you playing at"? She questioned, getting angrier by the second  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he indicated to the three windows in the room, which were all barred  
  
Kit gaped, this was crazy, those bars hadn't been there before  
  
"You've got to be kidding me", she said incredulously  
  
"You heard me," he repeated "Your not going anywhere, you're here to stay"  
  
************  
  
"So there isn't anything else", Questioned the officer  
  
Noah shook his head. He had just told the three officers everything that had happened As well as Beth, Scott and Dani.  
  
"Well that's it then, thank you for your time Mr. Lawson, if you remember anything else please let us know"  
  
Once they had left Noah turned to Scott and Beth, "Mrs. Hunter, Scott I'm sincerely sorry".  
  
Scott pat his shoulder "Not your fault mate"  
  
"No", Agreed Beth "Don't you go beating yourself up about this, she'll turn up shortly", she added trying to sound convincing.  
  
She turned away for the young adults and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "Oh kit", she whispered, "Please come home"  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Caz, thanks for your reviews, I'm so glad you like the story, hope this chapter wasn't disappointing (  
  
Emma: Yes I will continue this story, I love Noah/Kit too so I've just gotta write this :D  
  
Next chapter, Josh becomes even the more scarier and writes a very interesting letter 


	5. A threat

**The wrong kind of comfort  
Chapter 5  
A threat**  
  
Beth Hunter sat as close to the water as she could without getting wet, every now and then the cool water would touch her toes. She gasped, it was freezing. Rhys watched from a distance. He didn't love her yet, but he cared deeply about her, his face was etched with concern as she hugged herself tightly. Slowly he made his way to her, sat down and placed his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm worried", she admitted.  
  
"I know you are", he answered  
  
"It's just I have this feeling, a feeling only a mother could have and I can't describe it"  
  
She turned her face to him, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "Something just doesn't feel right"  
  
Rhys didn't reply, he didn't know how to respond, he just sat with her letting his presence be a comfort to her as they watched the sun rise.

Kit wondered round the room aimlessly, there was no point in panicking just yet. Sure Josh was mental and she wasn't sure exactly of what he was capable of, but she would be fine, she could look after herself, her heart sank as she flopped on the bed. There had to be a way out, she kicked the door angrily, there just had to be.

Josh looked at the frame thoughtfully, it contained the picture of the girl he had only ever truly loved, he shrugged his shoulders, ok one of the girls he had truly loved. The bubbly blonde smiled back at him. It had been his fault, he shouldn't have gotten involved, and he should have let things be.  
  
Josh picked up his pen and wrote three words neatly in a different style of writing than the one of his own.  
  
They stared back at him, pleased with his handy work he folded the note and shoved it in his pocket. It was time from a trip.

The start of an engine roused Kit from her slumber, she raced to the window and tried to hide her surprise when seeing Josh behind the wheel, he caught her gaze and smiled happily before waving and then driving away.  
  
Kit paced, if she was completely honest with herself, she would say she was starting to get a little freaked out. But she wasn't. In her state of mind, nothing could scare her, Kit Hunter wasn't one to mess with, and Josh was a fool, so what if the windows were barred, so what if she hadn't found a way out yet, she was smart she could figure out something.  
  
She reached into her pocket and snatched a lone piece of gum, then it hit her, she reached into her other pocket and felt around. After a moment she screamed.  
  
It was gone, Josh had taken her phone.

Noah rummaged around for his key, where was it?  
  
"Looking for this"? Noah turned around, Flynn held out the small gold key  
  
"I must have left mine at home", he explained accepting the key, "with everything that's been happening".... he left the sentence in the air. The older man nodded in understanding.  
  
"Are you doing alright"?  
  
Noah shook his head, "partly and partly not"  
  
He reached for the mail on the desk "I just wish I knew where she was, so this whole mess could end and she could get the help that she needs" he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She never takes anything seriously, not even the possibility of her own death".  
  
"You think she's drinking again"?  
  
"Well why else would she disappear"  
  
He flicked though the pile of envelopes, water bill, phone bill, land rates and a plain white sealed envelope. He chucked the others on the desk, lifted the seal of the envelope and pulled out a small creased piece of paper.  
  
tbc  
  
A/N I know it's been ages, but finally here's a new chapter, sorry about the wait :( , I've had so much going on. A very big thanks goes out to the future Mrs. JA rule, Hilla, Becky and Emma for their reviews they were sweet and very encouraging. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	6. Kidnapped

**The wrong kind of comfort  
Chapter 6  
  
Kidnapped**  
  
Noah's eyes scanned the small sheet of paper, His eyes widened and his heart leapt into his throat.  
  
"What is it"? Asked Flynn , slightly concerned with how Noah was reacting.  
  
"Ring the cops"  
  
"What? Why"?  
  
"Just do it "  
  
Flynn reached for the phone and after a few moments hung up  
  
"There're on their way, now what's this all about?"  
  
Wordlessly Noah handed him the note  
  
Flynn took the note three words stared back at him  
  
**_Looking for someone?_**

Hayley Smith sighed as she shut the fridge  
  
"Nothing" she declared "Absolutely nothing"  
  
She entered the living room and threw herself onto the couch, next to Dani  
  
"I would offer you something, but..."  
  
"It's fine Hayley", Her friend interrupted. "Really".  
  
Hayley sighed "Ok, not that I mind, but what's this emergency meeting all about"?  
  
"It's about Scott"  
  
Hayley grinned, "I see"  
  
"I'm worried about him"  
  
Hayley frowned "What's wrong"?  
  
"This whole issue with Kit" she shook her head "It's really gotten to him"  
  
"Well he is her brother"  
  
"I know" she paused "It's just different this time, He really thinks something is wrong".  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I just wish she'd come back, so Scott and I can go back to normal, his avoiding my Hayl's, I miss him"  
  
Before Hayley could respond the phone rang, she patted Dani's shoulder "Just a sec"  
  
"Hello" she answered  
  
"Ok we'll get him right away, thanks Noah"  
  
She hang up, "Dan"  
  
Her friend turned around "What"?  
  
"We need to find Scott and then we need to meet Noah at the drop in center"  
  
"Why"?  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds pretty urgent"  
  
Dani reached for her bag "lets go"

  
  
Alf placed the burger and fries on the table  
  
"There you go mate"  
  
Scott looked at the food then at Alf, "I didn't order"  
  
"I know, it's on me, you look like you need a feed"  
  
Scott smiled "Thanks"  
  
The older man nodded and walked away. He bit into the burger thoughtfully, not realizing how hungry he was till he did. _I'll go look for her again_, he decided, _after I finish this._  
  
15 minutes later he was at his car, just as he was putting his key in the ignition, his mobile rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Dani's voice sounded from the other end.  
  
"We've been trying to get onto you for ages"  
  
"I was at the diner  
  
"Well you need to meet us at the drop in center"  
  
"I can't I'm going to go look for Kit"  
  
"You can't, Noah said you had to be there, it's important"  
  
He sighed, "Fine I'm on my way"

Kit heard the car pull into the driveway. This time she didn't go look. She laid spread out on the bed, breathing heavily with beads of sweat pouring down her face. She hated being like this, she hated feeling this way. Her stomach ached and she groaned.  
  
Josh West entered the room, seeing Kit lying hunched like on the bed, he drew his hand back and hit the wall hard. This wasn't in his plan.  
  
"What's wrong with you"? He demanded

Beth sat in the chair rigid, staring disbelievingly up at the officer. Rhys stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, with Scott and Dani sitting either side of her with their hands in hers. Noah stood with Flynn and Hayley in the background.  
  
"Are you sure"? She whispered  
  
"We aren't completely sure of anything Mrs. Hunter ". He held up the note. "We only have this and therefore we can only go by this for now" he sighed heavily "at the moment we have a reason to believe that your daughter has been kidnapped"  
  
_TBC_  
  
A/n: Another chapter finished :), a very very big thanks goes out to Emma, The Future Mrs Ja Rule and Becky. I really appreciate all your lovely comments, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;) 


	7. Vulnerable: part 1

_note : Fanfiction won't let me do those little star things to let you know when i've changed scences, so i've written in where they are. I hope it's easy to understand, sorry for the trouble**.**_

****

****

**The wrong kind of comfort**

**Chapter 7**

**Vulnerable: part 1**

**At Josh's**

Everything was so hazy. Kit's head lolled from side to side. The man across the room seemed angry and scared.

"I'm ok" She whispered

He rubbed his face

"What am I meant to do with you"?

"I need a drink"

Josh laughed maliciously "aching for your precious alcohol are you? well there's none here sorry, actually I'm not, you deserve all you get" he folded his arms

Kit shook her head from side to side. "I don't mean that, I need some water, please"

Josh froze, suddenly realizing that the whole time since she had been here, he had given her no food and no water.

**At the DIC**

He silently cursed and headed for the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Mrs. Hunter is there anyone you know that might have a grudge against your daughter"?

Beth placed her face into her shaking hands. There weren't many people in Summer Bay, who liked her daughter, but she had come such a long way, and well it was possible that someone still held something against her.

"It could be anyone" she whispered

The officer looked at Rhys "Maybe you should take her home"

Rhys nodded and helped Beth up "We'll call you of any new information we receive" the officer added as he watched the couple leave the room."

"Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interview each and everyone of you privately" He turned to Scott "You first"

40 minutes later the officer returned looking quite overworked and stressed. He gestured to Noah. Noah stood up and followed the man into the back bedroom.

"Right lets see if we can get this done quickly"

"Have you found out anything"? He asked hopefully

"I ask the questions here Mr. Lawson, but no I haven't" he answered sympathetically

"So how do you know Miss Hunter?"

"I'm her counselor"

"How long have you been counseling her "?

"2 months"

"Would you say that your close"?

"We're friends"

"So she feels comfortable sharing things with you"?

"Yes"

"In any of your sessions did she mention anyone who didn't like her"?

"She felt that way about everyone, but it wasn't true"

The officer raised his brow "I see"

He took a sip of his coffee "Let's continue"

**At Josh's**

Josh watched Kit in disgust as she yet again spilled her glass of water; she had yet to even attempt eating the toast. Josh yet filled the glass up again but this time he helped her sit up and he held the glass to her mouth.

"Sip" he growled

After she had polished off 2 more glasses of water, she reached for the toast, and slowly ate. Josh meanwhile soaked up the spilt water with a mop. Once she was finished she lay back down and was soon again asleep

Josh placed the mop against the wall and leant over her to brush the falling hair away from her face; he mentally shook himself after doing so. Wiping his hands against his shorts, as if he had been contaminated

"What the heck did I do that for"?

A/n : _doges any thrown objects _I'm sorry I take so long in updating , and it's not just with this story , but my other one as well. But please know, I will finish this story, I won't abandon it.

I want to thank The Future Mrs. Ja Rule, Becky, SmilinStar, emma, karen, Buff1700, Emma, Y Do ppl like cheese? and Stacy. For their beautiful encouraging reviews, thanks for sticking with this story, I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading it :)


	8. Conclusion

**The wrong kind of comfort**

**Chapter 8**

**Conclusion**

****

**The Palace**

She had been missing 5 days now and all of them knew, especially Noah that as each day passed, the less of a chance it was that Kit would return. Noah rubbed his forehead tiredly. Hayley looked up from her assignment and sighed. "Noah why don't you go up to bed and rest, worrying isn't doing you any good"

Noah looked up "It's no use hayls; Every time I do go to sleep I have these nightmares of her...." He gulped "Never mind"

Hayley gave him a sympathetic look. "The police still haven't got any leads"?

Noah shook his head "No, but the officer said that if any of us thought or remembered anything that we were to give him a call"

Hayley looked down at her watch "I'm meeting Alex for lunch; do you want to come with me"?

Noah shook his head

"Are you sure"?

He nodded his head and Hayley bit her lip "will you be ok"?

Noah gave her a grim smile, "I'll be fine"

**Caravan Park**

Rhys wore a worried expression as he watched Beth walk back and forth across the kitchen floor.

"Beth?"

"Hmmm"

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him incredulously, her eyes welling up with tears "Of course I'm not ok; my daughter's been missing for 5 days!" After a few moments she rushed up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry "she cried "I didn't mean to snap at you, "I'm just so frustrated and the police they aren't doing anything"

He rubbed her back soothingly, "I know". He knew they were doing the best they could, but it didn't seem enough and he could understand how she felt, after all, if it were one of his girls, he'd be feeling exactly the same way.

She stood back and wiped her face "It's just , I can't understand why someone would want to do this to Kit , I mean I know heaps of people disliked her and some probably still do , but why do this of all things, there not just punishing her , their punishing us"

Rhys froze; a light bulb had suddenly just switched on in his head. He rushed to the phone and started dialing

"Rhys"?

"I bet that's exactly what their doing"

"What"?

"Maybe it's someone out to get us and not Kit"

He turned back to the phone "Hi this is Rhys Sutherland can I please speak to officer Michaels"

**The Beach**

Dani silently sat down next to Scott

"Hey" she said softly

He turned to her "Hey" he whispered back, and then stared out into the ocean again.

"I've been looking for you all day" she paused "Where you been"?

He shrugged his shoulders "Here and there"

Dani sighed, she knew what that meant.

"You went looking again"?

She was answered with silence

"Scott please talks to me" she pleaded

He took hold of her hand "I can't right now Dani, please just sit with me"

**Caravan Park**

"Thanks" said Rhys gratefully into the phone before he hung up

He walked over to Beth

"Officer Michaels will be here in a couple of hours"

She nodded her head "Ok"

"I'll make you a nice cuppa"

Beth gave a tired smile, she knew how hard he was trying _I have to try too_ she silently thought

"That'll be good, thanks"

TBC

A/n: Hi, remember me? Lol. I'm back. I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Ok it's time for me to thank some people.

QueenVix, anonymous, Stacy, SmilinStar, Iluvtheo.c and ????????? . Thanks for your reviews guys. And thanks for everyone out there whose reading!

I'll be seeing ya soon with chapter 9 :)


	9. I'll be watching you

**The wrong kind of comfort**

**Chapter 9**

**I'll be watching you**

**Josh's place**

She sat up and rubbed her face. This morning she felt better. Much better than she had the past few days and when she saw the door her eyes widened even more. It was open. She got up and stretched and made her way to the door. Maybe she would finally be able to go home. She wasn't looking forward to having to give an explanation to everyone. She briefly thought how angry Noah would be when she returned with his bike. But he'd forgive her. She shrugged. He always did.

But the good feelings that she did have soon disappeared when she walked out into what she assumed was the living room. Every single window had been barred and she soon figured that the front door was locked as well .And then there were the 4 cameras, one in each room.

She cursed at one of the cameras and threw up her arms "What the heck is this West"?

The camera turned onto her and she made a rude gesture.

"You better get down here West, wherever you are"

She flopped herself on the couch angrily. He was so in for it.

**Caravan Park**

Noah sat next to Max as the whole Sutherland clan sat around talking to Officer Michaels.

He turned to Noah.

"Now how about you, have you got anyone who might want to get you back"?

Noah shook his head "I don't see how I can be of any help"

The officer gave him a stern look "It helps to cover all areas"

Noah scratched the back of his neck.

"Well there are a few"

**Josh's place**

Josh smirked at the angry red head. Nothing seemed to faze him or bother him anymore. Kit could be scary, but after all he had dated Dani Sutherland, so he'd see it all. But this girl was different, she had guts. And she was going to make this as hard as she could on him. She had guts.

"What do you want from me"? She finally managed to get out through her gritted teeth.

He stayed silent for a few moments, making her even more angry. He shrugged his shoulders "Nothing"

"Then what the heck is all this about"?

Josh folded his arms and stared down at her "You'll find out soon enough"

She stared right back at him "Well this all better end soon, otherwise you're going to get caught and then you'll be rotting away in jail."

"I doubt that" he circled around her. "Not if I make them believe that you wanted to be here"

"And how are you going to do that?" she spat

He ignored her question, seemingly losing some of his confidence which gave the impression to Kit that he hadn't quite figured that bit out yet.

**Later that day at the DIC**

Flynn eyed the envelope in front of him. An exact replica of the last one. With Noah's name on it. For a few moments he debated on whether he should open or not. Finally he reached for the phone. It wasn't really his choice to make It was Noah's.

**Tbc**

A/n: I'm sorry for the short length of this chapter. This story is almost finished, finally :D hehehehe . So keep an eye out for the next chappie. I'm sorry if this seems to be copying the Josie story line. I actually wrote it before that all started and when I watched it I was nervous about posting this chapter. But I couldn't come up with another idea so here it is. Hope you like it. A big thanks goes out to all those who reviewed. I hope you guys still enjoy the story.

Next chapter: Noah figures out who has Kit and Josh spikes Kit's drink.


	10. Danger lurks, faces smirk

**The wrong kind of comfort**

**Chapter 10**

**Danger lurks, faces smirk**

Noah rushed into the office at the drop in center. The screen door slamming behind him

Flynn looked up from the desk. "Noah"

"I came here as soon as I could, is everything all right, are the kids ok?" he asked referring to the three teen siblings that had arrived last night.

"Their fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to have you rushing over in a panic, it's just" he picked up a letter "This came for you mate"

Noah took the letter and noticed the familiar writing scrawled messily across the envelope.

He sat down heavily tapping the enevlope nervously on the desk, briefly considering whether he should ring the police first or read it.

He turned to Flynn

"Do you think I should open it"?

Flynn shrugged "It 's really up to you mate"

Noah bit his lip for a moment before he decided.

What did it really matter as long as he let them know what was happening.

He tore into the envelope

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kit flicked through the channels on the TV. Even though she hated where she was, anything beat being cooped up in that small bedroom and at least she now had something to keep her occupied until the jerk got home.

Her foot tapped relentlessly against the coffee table where she had her feet propped. A few moments later a smile spread across her face as she heard the front door open, she had no idea what she was going to say to Josh, But in her mind she was stronger than him and her plan was to scare him as much as she could and get out of there tonight. She clenched her fists, even if it meant she had to bop him one she would He wasn't going to mess with Kit Hunter any longer.

Kit smiled as she heard a car door slam shut, good she could get this out with him now.

Josh smirked as he entered the room, his smirk even became more pompous if that were possible as Kit watched him pull out a control and punch in numbers as the door shut behind him. _I really am in trouble _Kit shook her head and pushed all fear out of her mind, I'm_ going to get our of here today, I am._

He spun the control in his hand before placing it in his pocket. Kit watched him carefully a plan suddenly hatching in her mind

"Hello"

He raised a brow and slowly made his way across the room, not quite sure about the wild look now in her eyes.

"What"?

He rolled his eyes when he caught sight of his liquor cabinet. His back now facing her

"Have you been drin…"

He let out a somewhat girlish scream as she jumped onto his back

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm sure she's fine Noah"

Noah rolled his eyes; the kidnapper had sent a cut out of Kit's favorite jacket.

If she knew about this, the person would be dead, well more likely be in more trouble than Kit, which was why he was worried, about Kit that is. He couldn't help but get the image of Kit tied up out of his mind.

Officer Michaels who has just arrived moments earlier said the three words that Noah had been dying to hear since Kit went missing

"We've found something"

Noah got to his feet

"Do you know anyone named Jackie"?

Noah's eyes widened as he looked at the business sticker on the back of the envelope

A smirking face suddenly coming to his mind

Josh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Josh wrapped his arm with a bandage. She may be a girl, but Josh would give her this she was strong. She had practically torn his arm open while trying to get the control out of his pocket; he sucked in a breath as a sting shot through his arm. It wasn't enough that he had won the battle; his eyes caught sight of the mahogany cabinet

No it definitely wasn't.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kit's head beat against the door rhythmically. She fought the urge of throwing up. She eyed the jug menacingly, cursing under her breath as her stomach churned, somehow wanting more.

That wasn't just water

The tall glass jug shined brightly in front of her, somewhat beckoning to Kit.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to fight away the thought of the jug, trying to think of anything but it. .

Noah's face suddenly flashed before hers and Kit placed her head on her knees allowing a choked to escape.

This was too much.

TBC

A/n : A really big thanks goes out to everyone for reading and reviewing , you guys are great , thanks for being so patient and encouraging :) hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it


	11. Vulnerable part 2

**_The wrong kind of comfort_**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Vulnerable part 2**_

Kit watched the rain drizzle out side of her window and hummed softly, hiccupped then giggled.

She stretched herself out on the floor, resting her head on her arm. She continued to watch the rain fall from the sky, as her eyes grew heavy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Noah knew what he had to do. He had to stay where he was. Officer Michaels had warned him, if he didn't to do as he was told, things could go drastically wrong. Even with that knowledge it didn't stop him feeling what he was feeling. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

He was at the Sutherlands. Rhys had his arm wrapped around Beth and Scott sat beside him muttering the same thing over and over to himself "I'll kill him, I'll kill him"

Noah couldn't say he blamed him. In fact he'd help.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Officer Michaels eyed the house carefully. He nodded to the man on the corner of the drive way and he nodded to the man near the front door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Josh stepped away from Kit. He briefly bit his lip and then shook his head, ridding himself of the little remorse he felt and walked out closing the door behind him. He went and sat down by the desk and picked up his pen, it was time for another note.

A knock on the door interrupted his task. He shook his head, he'd ignore it.

Soon the knocking became louder and even more insistent, he growled slightly and went to the door, upon opening it he was met with the least person he expected. Something smashed over his head and his world went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The door was opened and the two cops stood briefly at the door, the first cop bent down carefully and checked for a pulse. "His ok, his just knocked out" he motioned, "you go that way and I'll go this way, be careful"

He stepped over the body and made his way around the living room and crept to the corner of the bedroom door he tightened his grip on his gun then swiftly moved to the doorway, "Put your hands up"

The young man was hunched over the young girls body "Move away from the girl"

The man stood up slowly "it's no what it looks like" he winced as the cuffs were put on him

The other cop who had heard the commotion rushed to the room.

"Steve what are you doing, that's Mr. Lawson"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Officer Michaels shook his head in disapproval. "What were you thinking Lawson? you should have listened to me"

Noah lifted his head from where he was sitting in the back seat "I wasn't" he answered honestly.

Officer Michael's tone softened " well what's done is done, lucky for you Mr. West is all right"

Noah bit back a remark that would have gotten him into more trouble if he had said it.

Kit who was lying beside him started to stir and Noah turned to her

" Where am I"?

Noah stroked her cheek "Your safe now, we're taking you home"

A/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone and thank you for all being patient :) I hope you liked this chapter as it is the last :P I know , it took me long enough!. I'll be writing an epilogue and that should be up by Friday.


End file.
